


Fluffy stuff?

by cylawings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gasters experiments mentioned/show up for a bjt, M/M, The snowdin shopkeeper bunny is named Diane in this, This is a bunch of fluff mostly, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/pseuds/cylawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry I cant come up with a good name</p>
<p>Grillby has something he wants to show Gaster!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy stuff?

  Grillby closed a bit earlier than usual that day. Work was slow today anyways, and what he was planning was important. He slipped on a coat, less for keeping warm and more for not burning anything on accident, and headed out. As he was walking he passed by Dianes shop. She perked and waved hello, calling, "Hey Grillbs, where's your psycho boyfriend?"  
  Grillby rolled his eyes, "He's not psycho Diane."  
  "Coulda fooled me." She huffed, before smiling at him, "Could I interest you in any of my items for sale? Need some extra money."  
  Grillby sighed, walking over, "I'm not really interested, but if you need money I told you to ask me," He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a good amount of money before handing it to her. "No, you don't have to pay me back."  
  She was surprised, her ears twitching. "Huh-" She laughed and shook her head as she took it. "Your way too nice Grillbs." As she tucked it away wherever she kept her money she asked, "So where you headed? You look like your goin' somewhere with a purpose."  
  He smiled a bit, glancing down. "I'm planning something for Gaster."  
  She laughed, "Shoulda known. Your flames kinda, poof," She made the 'poofing' motiom with her hands. "when your thinkin' about him. Well have fun, tell your psycho bf I said hi, kay?"  
  "He's still not psycho." He corrected, before heading off again, waving goodbye as he went.  
  He slipped into the forest, careful to not catch any trees on fire as he went. He found the clearing after a bit of searching and didn't go too close because he was still afraid of melting any of it on accident. There was a frozen lake and several other naturally formed ice sculptures there and when he had found it, this clearing had become one of his favorite places.   
  He turned on his heel and headed back, flipping open his phone. He called Gaster and just hoped he'd actually pick up. Gaster didn't always answer his phone.   
  He surprisingly did, "Hello Grillby!"   
  Grillby could hear soemething that sounded like loud screeching in the background. "Um, is this a bad time?"  
  "No! No, of course not!" Gaster replied in a cheerful tone, though it was easy to hear him hiss away from the phone at whatever it was, "Shut up!"  
  Grillby frowned a bit, but went on anyway. "If your not too busy, I want to show you something. Can you come to Snowdin?"  
  "Oh-" Gaster once again could be heard away from the phone for a moment, swearing under his breathe before quickly coming back, "Of course!! Can you give me twenty minutes?"  
  "Alright." Grillby said, barely finishing before Gaster hung up. He looked at his phone, before sighing. Whatever Gaster was up to sounded dangerous but when was Gaster not doing dangerous things down in that lab of his.  
\-----------  
  Gaster, as soon as he'd hung up, returned his full attention to the experiment that had gotten out of its cage and now was nearly completely ontop of him . "GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU."  He tried to push it off but it slopped back onto him. God, why was it so slimey?!  
  After a lot of struggling and fighting with the creature he got it off of himself and back into its cage. He let out a long sigh, rubbing his face. He straightened himself after a moment, gathering papers that had been sent flying. As he fixed them all up, he wrote a few things down before turning to head back up to the main level of his lab.   
  He drifted about, making sure everything was in its proper place and cleaning himself off judging he was covered in whatever that thing was dripping off its body. Once he was clean he headed out to go see Grillby, humming quietly.  
  He found Grillby waiting outside his place and he waved as he approached. Grillby smiled, waving in return. "You had something you wanted to show me?"  
  Grillby nodded, offering a hand. Gaster took it and followed Grillby as he led the way. "You might have seen it before, I don't know, but I really like it." Grillby said as they walked.  
  "Just because I'm a part of everything doesn't mean I've seen everything." Gaster chuckled.  
  "Well, I'll take your word for it!" Grillby ducked under a branch as they headed into the forest. When they were nearing the clearing he said, "Okay we're almost there, it's right up here."  
  As soon as they stepped out from the trees, Gasters face lit up, "Oh! It's so pretty!" He drifted away from Grillby a bit, looking at the ice sculptures closer up, running his hands over a few. "How did you find this?"  
  Grillby glanced down a bit, "I usually take walks in the forest if I'm upset." He shrugged. "And one day I found this clearing, I loved it the moment I saw it... I'm too afraid of melting anything to go too close though." He laughed nervously.  
  Gaster nodded, looking at it all again before going back to Grillby and hugging him. He rested his head on his shoulder, humming happily, "I love you." He murmured.  
  Grillby nuzzled him, wrapping his arms around Gaster. "I love you too." He smiled.  
  Gaster lifted his head and gently kissed him, before just resting his forehead against Grillby's. Grillby smiled, just enjoying the moment.


End file.
